


Going Down?

by Kuuroo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, BoyxBoy, M/M, S&M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuroo/pseuds/Kuuroo
Summary: After lunch out with Mikasa and Armin. Eren goes home to relax. And an interesting encounter in the elevator of the building he lives in. He is told to go down to the tenth floor at 11 sharp and to not even think about being late. All Eren can think to himself is, What am I getting myself into?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing on this site and I am hella excited. This is also my first yaoi work so I hope you all enjoy it.

“Thank you so much” I said to the waitress as I left her a $10 tip for a $30 bill, she was incredibly nice. She made sure that we had plenty of bread, and napkins. 

Mikasa, Armin, and I went out for lunch. We were at this place called Titan Burgers. The burgers are fucking huge. No surprise that they call them titan. One burger from that place could feed a family of four. I don’t know how we all ate our own. When we left the restaurant we all got into my car, I sat in the driver's seat. Mikasa next to me and Armin in the back. Once we dropped him off, basically down the street, me and Mikasa drove home. Because she is a bit older she has her own apartment, it’s in the same building as me and my mom but she needed to be alone. 

I basically live alone anyway because Mom is either at work, out with her friends or sleeping. So I can do whatever I want. Dad is never around either. He lives with his dad right now because him and mom got in a fight. Not like it’s anything new, he was never home anyway. He is a doctor, so he was always at hospitals. But I walked in on him cheating on mom once and he gave me $200 to keep my mouth shut. I wasn’t gonna do that, I took the money and told mom anyway. The only reason I think she is still with him is because he is a good father, he supports us all. When Mikasa couldn’t pay rent one month because her hours at work got all messed up he covered her. He loves us. I pulled into the parking garage and looked for a spot close to the elevator. We got out of the car, she selected the lobby floor. The way that the building is set up is that the beautiful main entrance is in the front. But the residential entrance is in the back connected to the garage. Me and Mikasa walked in and said hI to the receptionist and the people who all work there. We always got in two separate elevators because our apartments were on different sides. We said our goodbyes and left. The elevator doors opened and I stepped in. I pressed the button with 12 on it. it glew up and I felt the box start moving. 

it stopped at the third floor and a man with short black hair walked in. He selected floor 23. Those were the bigger apartments. He was shorter than me but not by much. When he looked up at me I felt chills go down my spine. His grey eyes pierced right through me. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up, pulling my jeans up I looked at him and I couldn’t stop. He was so… beautiful, I don’t know it was weird. I was attracted to him yes, but I felt like I needed this man in my life. i’ve never even seen him but he had this kind of energy. 

“Are you gonna say something or are you just going to stand there drooling and staring?” I snapped out of my trance when I heard his deep voice. it sounded like butter, that doesn’t even make sense. “Well?” he said. 

“i’m sorry for staring.” I finally said. I mentally face-palmed. Really Eren? That’s all you can say? An attractive man with way too much testosterone is standing in front of you, you're staring at him and awe. And all you can say is “sorry for staring?” JESUS! 

I looked over to him with my cheeks probably looking like apples. And he let out a soft chuckle. He moved his body so that he was in the corner of the elevator. He crossed his legs at the ankle and crossed his arms. His black dress shirt that he was wearing came up and showed a tiny bit of his perfectly toned stomach. He was wearing black jeans and a leather belt. He took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eyes. 

“Are you gay kid?” he said. Me? Gay? What?! I never thought about that, i’ve had girlfriends. But i’ve never been with a guy. I mean would I try it? I don’t know. Why is he even asking me this? 

“What? Why are you asking?” I said. He looked at me with a smirk, he could tell I was nervous. “i’m not gay.” he looked at me with devilish eyes. As if I was lying. I wasn’t gay, or at least I don’t think I am.

“The way your looking at me says otherwise,” he got closer to me, “and your blushing, also the way you're standing, you’re nervous to be around me,your breathing, your crossed arms? You're trying to get as far away from me because you don’t know what you're feeling.” I felt like I was being inspected by a detective. He was right in front of me now, I could feel his warm breath, my arms unfolded and his chest was against mine. 

The elevator dinged. it was for me, I nudged a little bit and he turned around and pressed the close door button. “Why do you want me in here with you?” I asked him, I made sure to look him dead in the eyes. He put his hand on my hip and pulled himself closer to me. I gasped, and grabbed onto the bar that was attached to the wall. I felt intimidated. And powerless. I liked it. He placed his hand on my cheek and slowly brought it down to my chest, I gasped and he smirked, he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, “call me captain.” Then let out a deep breath on my neck, it was so warm.

Was I getting turned on by this?! My face was as hot as an oven. I couldn’t speak, my legs were shaking, and my heart was beating like a drum. He saw that, and he took advantage of it, he put his arms around my neck and pulled me in close, almost close enough that I could kiss him, but his intentions were clear. He wanted me to re think whatever I thought I knew about myself, the elevator made that annoying noise again signaling that someone on the outside was about to get onto the elevator. He quickly moved to the side of me, I stepped forward and waited for the door, when it opened I was quick to get out, I heard a whistle behind me I turned around and looked at the man that had just almost seduced me into a coma, , “meet me on the 10th floor tonight at 11, don’t be late.” Then the doors shut. 

As I walked down the hall to get to my apartment. My face was still read and my legs were weak, I picked up my pace and eventually got to the door. I looked at the handle with the numbers and pushed 84826, I heard the high pitched beep and turned the handle. I didn’t even bother with the tv, I went straight to my room and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and a towel. 

I looked over at the pile of dirty clothes that had accumulated in the corner of my room, “i’ll do those later I guess.” I said to myself. 

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. The shower was a walk in but the floor was the size of two tubs, just, minus the tub. I turned the silver knob to put on the hot water, I began to strip and looked in the mirror. I flexed and noticed that I was finally gaining muscle after deciding to go to the gym. I turned around and looked at my back, the same result. I was pleased with myself and cracked a smile. I took of my pants and my socks went with them. Once I stepped back on the floor I began to jump like my floor was suddenly made out of legos, THE FLOOR WAS SO COLD! IT FELT LIKE I WAS STANDING BAREFOOT IN SNOW! I immediately jumped in the shower, which thank god, was a pleasing temperature. I took a deep breath and ran the warm water over my body. As I shut my eyes to wet my hair I thought about that man I met in the elevator. About how he pinned me against the wall, and his hot breath against my neck and how it gave me the chills. 

“Call me captain” his words rang through my ears. What did he even mean by that? It just kept repeating, over, and over, again in my head. I began to imagine if he were in this shower with me right now. His wet body all over mine. What the hell am I thinking?! I’m not gay!

Ok maybe I’m a little gay.  
I snapped back into reality and grabbed the shampoo bottle, I squeezed it into my hand and lathered it into my hair.I Loved the smell. It smelled like spring. I stepped back into the water to rinse off. I continued with the conditioner and body wash. After I was done with all that I turned off the water. I always love the sound that the drain makes when you turn off the water. I opened the glass door and grabbed my towel on the rack. I wrapped it around myself drying my chest and back. Then I dried my legs and well, my ass. I wrapped it around my waist and walked out. Back in my bedroom I flopped on my queen size bed. 

I let out a long sigh and stretched my arm out to scan my bed for my phone. When i found it I lifted it above my face, the time was 430. 

Am I really going to go at 11? What if I don’t? I just never see him again? What if he’s a murderer? Or some kind of sadistic freak? What am I getting myself into? These thoughts flew through my mind and I realized that they were all ridiculous. He isn’t going to kill me. He might be a sadist though. It’s not right to assume. 

I finally sat up and put some clothes on,I just put on a sweatshirt and some sweats. I walked into my kitchen and threw on some ramen. Only the chicken flavor in this house. I had music playing on my speaker. Victorious by Panic! At The Disco came on and I went ham and cheese dancing. Then Mikasa walked in. My face went as red as an apple. And she started laughing like she was about to die. I was using the spoon as a microphone and I was doing like a stage slide thing? I don’t know what it’s called. But that is what she walked in on. 

So this is how my house is laid out. The whole place is open. So the front door opens into the living room but you can see the kitchen from there. And then there is the hallway and all the rooms. We have one of the nicer apartments and there is a laundry room, and a pantry, and all that good stuff. And the really nice shower that I absolutely love. Anyway, yeah, that’s my house. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Mikasa attempted to say while dying of laughter. 

“Duh, I’m performing, and honey if you want front row seats, it’s gonna cost you.” I said trying to be sassy. I walked back over to my noodles and turned off the heat. Strained and you know how it works. 

She walked to the island that we had and sat down. “You just ate.” she said. 

“Ok and now I’m eating again. Gotta problem with it you can skedaddle.” she let out a giggle and went into the fridge. I heard the crack of a can. 

The hours passed and eventually Mikasa went back to her apartment. I went to my room and listened to music, watched some youtube, did whatever to pass the time. 10:30 rolled around and I got out of bed. I walked over to my closet and started to debate what to wear. Should I just wear something like what I was wearing earlier? I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue tshirt. I stripped of my old clothes and put on my pants first, then I grabbed my leather belt and put that on. Then I grabbed my wallet chain that I laid on my desk and attached it to my belt loops and put the wallet in my back pocket. Then I put on my shirt and decided to wear a jacket that is more for style than for warmth. I grabbed my phone and the time was 10:54. I still had plenty of time. I went into the kitchen again and grabbed a pop tart. After I finished it was 10:57. Just in time to go. 

Damn am I nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have set times for uploading, so don't expect chapter updates every number of days. I update as I go along writing. So I'm sorry if the breaks in between chapters are long.
> 
> Also, follow me on insta if you have any questions @assholevi

The elevator was cold. I had goosebumps but not from the chill of the box. But from the man I was about to meet with. If I even was meeting with him. What if this was all some sort of setup? The elevator let out that chime that I’ve become used to. I walked out and I was on the tenth floor. It was 11pm. This was one of the non-residential floors. It was the floor with the restaurant and the day care. so there were benches lining the walls for people waiting for their reservation. On the other side of the floor was the day care. 

Me and Mikasa used to go there. I still remember it. The floor was always covered in mats because the five and six year olds would hurt themselves if they weren’t there. There was a small jungle gym, It was like the ones that some families had in there backyard. I remember when Mikasa was bumped up to the older kids area and I had to stay with all the little kids for 2 more years until I could be with her again. It was the worst 2 years of my little kid life. Most of the kids that went there weren’t from the building. So I made up this rumor that the kids who lived in the building, like me, had superpowers. I was a GOD in that daycare. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It was 11:26, I could have finished the episode I was watching, and still would have been fine. Looking around the floor I couldn’t spot him anywhere. I didn’t know what to do. Should I just go home? 

I decided that I would wait until 11:45 and if no one showed up for me by then I was going to go home. I just started to scroll through instagram on my phone. 

11:31, no one. 

11:38, no one. 

11:40, no one. 

“Hey brat.” I heard from my left side. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was him. I swung my head up from my phone to look at him. 

“Umm, hi” I was still shaken up from everything earlier. I didn’t really know what to say. 

“Come on.” was all he said, I looked at him in confusion. “Our reservation is ready.” Reservation? Was this a date?

“Oh ok.” I stood up and walked next to him. We walked into the restaurant, and I definitely did not look like I belonged here. Everyone looked so fancy, and here I was in black jeans and a regular jacket. The man I was with didn’t look as fancy as everyone else but at least he was wearing a black dress shirt. 

He walked over to the hostess and said, “Levi Ackerman for 2.” So his name is Levi. That would have been nice to know. I don’t know why but I felt like I needed to hold his hand right now. I didn’t but I wanted to so bad. 

The hostess picked up 2 menus and signaled us to follow her. I followed her and Levi.

Don’t do it. 

Don’t look at his ass. 

Don’t Eren, Don’t look at it, my head fell and I looked at his ass. 

God damn it was a nice ass. 

We got to our table and she places the menus in front of us. “And could I get you two some champagne?” she said, good thing I turned 21 like 2 months ago because Levi took up her offer. She came back with a champagne bottle that looked like it cost more than my life. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this restaurant is SO EXPENSIVE!! I looked up from the menu at Levi and his hair was like a curtain over his eyes. But the small glimpse I got through his middle part reminded me of how perfect he is. 

“So,” he said without looking up from his menu, “what is under all that?” he asked and then put down the book, I got so red, we were a very secluded area of the whole place. He moved in his seat, leaning over the table a little bit. “Am I going to get an answer? Or do I have to find out for myself?”

A sudden boost of confidence came to me as I leaned over the table to be EXTREMELY close to his face, and said “you have to find out for yourself… “ I looked down at his lips, “Captain”

“Good Answer.” he said and sat back in his chair. 

A waitress came over and asked us if we needed more time, Levi said he was ready to order so I told him to go first. I did a quick debate in my mind wether to get steak, or a burger. Once Levi was finished ordering he looked up at me and I told her I wanted the steak. 

“So how old are you?” he asked me, he looked like he was trying to pick me apart and get to my center like I was a jaw breaker. 

“I turned 21 a couple months ago.” he smiled because he was pleased, then he grabbed the champagne, and poured himself another glass.

“That’s good, I’m 26.” I grinned at him and stood up. 

“I’ll be right back.” I said and walked over to the bathroom, which thank god, was close enough to our table that I didn’t have to ask where it was. 

I stood in the bathroom for a minute before I walked over to a urinal. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn’t red at all, but why? I’m so intimidated but I’m nervous. All I want to do is climb over that table and smash my lips onto his. I want him so bad, but I don’t know why. Why do I all of a sudden, after meeting a man in an elevator, like men? None of this makes any sense. I walked over to a urinal and did my buisness, walked back over to the sinks and washed my hands. Left and sat back at our table. 

When I sat back down our food was there. I looked down at my steak and it looked delicious. But not as delicious as Levi. I picked up my fork and knife and dug into my meal. 

After dinner and Levi paid he asked if I wanted to go up to his apartment with him. I was very shocked, but I accepted. 

We left the restaurant and we actually had a nice conversation to and in the elevator. He asked about my past and my family and made me laugh. It was nice to have someone that made me laugh like that. Once we got to the 23rd floor we got off. There was only one apartment on the floor and it was his. 

He took his keys out of his front pocket and I noticed that he had a keyless entry car, I couldn’t tell from which brand though. He put the key in the lock and turned it. When he opened the door, all I saw was luxury, expensive couches, a giant flat screen tv.  
He lived in the penthouse. 

“Don’t be scared, come in.” was all he said and I walked through the door. As I stepped further in I felt more intimidated. By him not his house. I wanted him but it was to early for that. 

I took a seat on the couch that looked like it was worth more than my life. He asked if I wanted some wine, I accepted and he came out of the kitchen with two glasses. He sat down on the couch sideways so that he was facing me, with his elbow up on the back of the couch he held his glass in front of him, took a sip, and continued the conversation we were having earlier. 

Eventually we both finished our glasses and he went out to the kitchen and brought out the bottle, he kept re- filling our glasses. After his fourth glass and my fifth he got up to go to the bathroom. I watched him leave and stood up. I was curious about how he lived and how big his house really was. I looked around the elegant kitchen with a island like mine. A beautiful double stove and fridge. 

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, I walked past the couch and I was going to walk over to his mantle with pictures when I noticed a hallway. I looked behind me to make sure he hasn’t left the bathroom yet, I started to walk down it and rubbed my hand against the rough wall. My hand felt a light switch and I flicked it on, the hallway lit up and there was one door at the end of the hall. I walked to the end and opened the door. 

What am I getting myself into?


End file.
